Alan Scott (New Earth)
| Creators = Bill Finger; Martin Nodell | First = All-American Comics #16 | Death = Justice Society of America Vol 3 54 | Quotation = And I shall shed my light over dark evil, for the dark things cannot stand the light. The light of … THE GREEN LANTERN! | Speaker = Alan Scott | QuoteSource = All-American Comics Vol 1 16 | HistoryText = Origin Unlike others who bear the name "Green Lantern," Alan Scott's power does not come from the Guardians of the Universe, but from the Starheart, a magical entity once imprisoned by the Guardians. The Starheart found its way to Earth where in 1939, in the shape of a lantern, it saved Alan from a train wreck. At the Lantern's mental direction, Alan fashioned a ring from it that allowed him to tap the Starheart's great power. , Perhaps influenced subconsciously by the Starheart's history, Alan adopted the identity of Green Lantern (the name of the great Corps administered by the Guardians). Justice Society of America Alan was a founding member of the Justice Society and was instrumental in many wartime battles. After the war, as a broadcast executive in the late forties, Alan Scott had a flirtatious relationship with the costumed villainess the Harlequin (who unbeknownst to Alan, was secretly his secretary, Molly Mayne ). Molly even admitted that her career as a "criminal" was just a ruse to get close to Green Lantern. The Harlequin eventually turned over a new leaf, becoming an undercover agent for the FBI. She left Alan's life without confessing her true identity or her real feelings. Marriage Alan subsequently met and quickly married a young woman named Alyx Florin. He was unaware that she was actually Rose Canton (a.k.a. The Thorn), a schizophrenic but reformed enemy of the Flash. Alyx disappeared on their wedding night, starting a fire that led Alan to believe she had died. In fact, she survived and discovered that she was pregnant with twins. The children were born in Milwaukee, Wisconsin and raised separately by adoptive families as Jennifer-Lynn Hayden and Todd Rice. Alyx was taken to the Amazons' Reformation Island. Jennie-Lynn and Todd, who developed superhuman powers as a result of their father's connection to the mystic Starheart, did not meet until adolescence, and set out to uncover the identities of their real parents. They adopted the costumed identities of Jade and Obsidian and confronted Alan about their parentage. And truly, Alan had no clue. Also during this time, he renewed his acquaintance with Molly and discovered her past as the Harlequin; the pair finally gave in to their longtime attraction. But Rose Canton also resurfaced. Just before her death, she revealed the circumstances of Jennie and Todd's births. Alan and Molly were married, but soon separated by the JSA's banishment to Limbo. They were reunited two years later when the Justice Society returned to Earth. Starheart At one point in recent years the Starheart made Alan appear much younger, and he took the new name and costume, Sentinel. He encountered a mysterious new Harlequin (IV), who may have been a manifestation of the Starheart, which became malevolent. The Starheart was apparently destroyed and Alan's powers were diminished and he returned to his original uniform. Jade also lost her powers during this incident. When the Justice Society reformed, Alan was there as always to anchor the team. One of their first major cases pitted Sentinel against his son, Obsidian, who had been seduced by dark forces. Alan was forced to beat Todd into retreat. It soon became obvious (and was confirmed by Dr. Mid-Nite) that Alan had become the living embodiment of the Starheart. Any changes to his age or powers are merely psychosomatic. Obsidian returned in alliance with Mordru and Eclipso. This time, Alan set things right and banished Todd's dark powers, perhaps for good. After this, Alan reclaimed the name Green Lantern. Todd was taken into D.E.O. custody and vowed to atone for his actions. The recent events involving his son have made Alan somewhat overbearing and overprotective of the JSA's other "children." Infinite Crisis During the great Crisis created by Alexander Luthor and Superboy-Prime, Alan and Jade followed Donna Troy into space to investigate a cosmic rift. When Luthor was defeated, the rift began collapsing and Jennie-Lynn was caught in one of the shock waves. Alan was on Thanagar when she lost her life. He learned afterwards that as she died, she returned the power once given to her by Kyle Rayner. Thus in a way, she continues to live on within Rayner. When the rift collapsed for good, Alan and the remaining heroes were sent reeling through space and time. He and several others reemerged a week later on Earth. Alan was among the lucky ones, having only lost an eye. Alan then somehow gained Adam's right eye and lost his left eye completely. His missing eye was later replaced by a portion of his daughter Jade's mystic green energy. After being put into a comatose state during an attack by the Gentleman Ghost, Jade appeared to him, told him goodbye and granted him another portion of her green energy. His missing eye is currently replaced by a green glowing orb that, due to its mystical origins and connection to Jade, allows him to track astral and mystical energy forms such as ghosts. The JSA had also become a spectre of its former self, and its members became disillusioned about the team's effectiveness. This was underscored by the advent of Lex Luthor's Everyman technology, which awarded powers to a girl who adopted Jade's codename. Alan had to restrain Obsidian from accosting the girl. Checkmate Soon Alan was approached by the spy organization Checkmate, which was reorganizing under U.N. control. They invited Alan to become their White King, which he accepted. His time with Checkmate was brief. Scott soon found himself in a moral conflict with Checkmate's Black Knight Sasha Bordeaux over the violent nature of Checkmate, particularly after Bordeaux and her team slaughtered dozens of Kobra operatives during a raid on a facility. Bordeaux contended that the ends justified the means, while Scott adhered to the principle that heroes should not kill unless absolutely necessary; Bordeaux responded to this by suggesting that Scott should resign. Concurrent with this internal conflict, Scott and "White Queen" Amanda Waller attempted to keep the organization from being discontinued by political forces. Another JSA member, Mr. Terrific, succeeded him in the post. Meanwhile, Alan was urged by the Justice League to re-establish the JSA as an organization that cares for the legacy of its heroes. When his time with Checkmate came to an end, Alan resumed an active role in the JSA. During The Blackest Night, Alan and the rest of the JSA appear in specifically battling the reanimated Kal-L and Black Lantern versions of dead Justice Society members. After Jakeem Thunder is knocked out, Alan is one of the heroes who combines his powers into a "Black Lantern Bomb" designed to mimic Jakeem's Thunderbolt abilities, destroying all of the Black Lanterns in New York.Blackest Night: JSA In the final battle of the event, his daughter Jade is resurrected by the power of white light. Brightest Day Alan is shown in the arms of Obsidian, convulsing and writhing as a green light pours from his body. His body possessed, Alan flies off with his JSA teammates in hot pursuit, a chase which eventually leads to Germany. In Germany, the JSA meet up with Batman's new Justice League, and find that Jade (who had been staying on Oa since her resurrection), has returned to Earth inside of a green meteor, which is revealed to be the legendary Starheart that gave Alan his powers. Sebastian Faust tells the two teams that the Starheart has been gradually taking control of people on Earth for quite some time, and now that it is on Earth, it is growing more powerful and driving metahumans all over the world insane. Jade states that the Starheart captured her in space and purposely brought her to Earth to find Alan, and also states that it is her fault that her father is now in danger. Just then, Alan awakens and his costume transforms into his suit of armor from Kingdom Come, and he then tells the assembled heroes that he intends on destroying the world. Starman is sent into space to search for Alan, and finds that the he has constructed a massive fortress on the surface of the moon. Before Starman can warn the others, Alan appears in front of him, and tears his gem (the source of his abilities) from his chest, thus rendering him powerless. The Starheart begins using its influence to corrupt various metahumans with magical or elemental abilities, which creates chaos across the globe. Realizing that the heroes must defeat Alan in order to put an end to the madness taking hold of the earth, Batman recruits Miss Martian in order to get a mental lock on Starman, which in turn provides the Justice League with Alan's location. Batman then assembles a small strikeforce consisting of himself, Jade, Hourman, Donna Troy, Jesse Quick and Mr. America, all of whom have a low chance of being possessed by the Starheart. Mister Miracle arrives and informs the team that Alan has most likely installed Fourth World defenses in his base, and offers to use his knowledge of such technology to guide them through the fortress. Jade uses her powers to restore Alan to normal. With his sanity restored, Alan chooses to allow the Emerald City he created on the moon to stay, and eventually the city becomes populated by various magical creatures from throughout the DCU. Paralysis and apparent death After the event of the Brightest Day, Alan and the rest of the JSA travel to the city of Monument Point after it is attacked by a superpowered terrorist named Scythe. Just before being defeated, Scythe snaps Alan's neck. In the subsequent story, it is revealed that Scythe is the product of Nazi genetic engineering, and that Alan and Jay had been tasked by the president with killing the experiment back when he was in infant during World War 2. The two heroes could not agree on a course of action, and as a result Scythe was allowed to live. Doctor Mid-Nite discovers that the injuries Alan sustained have rendered him paralyzed, and that any attempt to heal himself could break his constant concentration, which could result in the Starheart once again regaining control of his body. Jade eventually visits her bed-ridden father in the Emerald City, and offers to use her abilities to help him walk again. Alan declines his daughter's offer, reasoning that if the Starheart were to once again take over his body, it could result in the deaths of everyone in the city. Eclipso eventually attacks the city, which results in Jesse Quick having to get Alan to safety. Alan eventually constructed a suit of armor from the Starheart energy which acted as an exoskeleton and gave him back a degree of mobility. He seemingly dissipated, however, after releasing the full power of the Starheart to seemingly destroy the fallen god called D'Arken. The JSA buried an empty coffin. | Powers = * Starheart Empowerment: Alan controls the mystical power of the Starheart, an ancient artifact created by the Guardians of the Universe to contain the predominate amount of magic they had gathered in the universe. After the destruction of his ring by Extant, the long-term proximity to the energy has left him able to direct the green flame and its attendant constructs by sheer willpower alone. Green Lantern has extensive energy manipulation powers able to effect the entire spectrum including gravity, radiation, heat, light. Creating solid objects allows him to make simple weapons, entrapment devices, common geometric shapes, gigantic hands and simple containers. It has been discovered that Alan's body is composed entirely of green flame. :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* | Abilities = * : Described as an excellent engineer he worked as both a radio engineer and repairman before becoming a super hero. * : Before becoming a super hero he took martial arts classes, he applies what he learns on almost every adventure and was trained further by Wildcat. * : Owner of his own communications company and president of Gotham's broadcasting stations. * | Strength = Alan possesses the normal strength of a man his age, height and build who engages in regular exercise making him capable of press lifting at least his own weight. | Weaknesses = * : The energy is ineffective against wood. Items made of wood cannot be lifted or broken by energy from the ring nor can barriers of emerald energy stop projectiles crafted from wood. By extension, things made of plant-matter could potentially disrupt his power and were not affected by the ring's power as much as other substances were (so if he fired a blast at, say, a giant mutant Venus fly trap, the blast wouldn't be quite as effective if he'd fired the exact same beam at a human being or a brick wall). Apparently, this vulnerability to wood was because the green flame was an incarnation of “green, growing things” and thus could not be turned against them. | Equipment = * Starheart Power Ring: Alan has formed a ring which acts as a focus for his powers. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Starheart Lantern: A nigh-indestructible lantern which acted as energy source for his powers. The lantern was capable of absorbing energy as well and could become invisible. | Notes = * The character of Green Lantern was created by graphic artist, Martin Nodell, under the pen name Mart Dellon. * In the original, Golden Age version of Scott, the Starheart was from the Universe of Earth-One. Since the Crisis on Infinite Earths eliminated the Original Multiverse, it now comes from the same universe as he. * One piece of retroactive continuity fills out Scott's early history: All-Star Squadron Annual #3 states that the JSA fought a being named Ian Karkull who imbued them with energy that retarded their aging, allowing Scott and many others (as well as their spouses) to remain active into the late 20th century without infirmity. The events of that incident also lead to his taking a leave of absence from the JSA, explaining why the character vanished from the roster for a time. | Oath = “And I shall shed my light over dark evil, for the dark things cannot stand the light. The light of … THE GREEN LANTERN!” | Trivia = * Alan Scott is left-handed. * Alan appears much younger than his actual age since his body is now composed of magical energy from the Starheart. At one point, Alan suffered a grave injury resulting in the loss of his left eye, but apparently regenerated it. * Alan Scott was born in Metropolis. | Recommended = * All-American Comics * All-Star Comics * All-Star Squadron * Green Lantern (Volume 1) * JSA | Wikipedia = Alan Scott | Links = * Green Lantern biography page * Green Lantern biography page at GL Corps * Green Lantern biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Oath-a-palooza "What Were They Thinking"'s look at the development of the Green Lantern Oath. | CustomSection1 = Origin Stories | CustomText1 = * * * }} Category:All-Star Squadron members Category:Sentinels of Magic members Category:Adventurers